


Can You Fix an Own Goal?

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Olympics, Polyamory, SWEWNT, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Sembrant made a mistake. She got an own goal in the Olympic gold medal match in Rio. Her lovers, Hope Solo and Julie Johnston, try to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Fix an Own Goal?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad for Linda that I really felt like writing a story of some of the Americans comforting her. Didn't know where I was going to take it but this happened...BTW great beta known as captain_kriegey (she has written/is writing stuff with me - check out her stuff)

“I messed up,” Linda cried, as she pressed herself into her lovers’ arms. Even a passionate round of lovemaking had not been enough to take the Swedish woman’s mind off of the own goal she had scored during the gold medal match.

“It’s ok,” Hope soothed. When the USA played Sweden in the quarterfinal, Linda’s had been the only penalty shot that Hope had saved. At first, she had felt bad doing that her and Julie’s temporary lover, but those feelings dissipated when the Swedes still managed to beat them.

Julie knew the pain their lover was going through. She knew what it was like to mess up. She had been the reason Germany earned a penalty kick when they played the US in the semifinal of the World Cup. It had been after Julie had experienced her worst nightmare that Hope had finally made her move on the blonde. She had swept her off her feet, showing her more love and affection than she thought possible.

Linda held a special spot in both women’s hearts. Ali and Whitney had spent time with Linda Sembrant when they played for Tyreso, and had introduced Linda to them during a vacation she had taken to the US. Now, Julie, Hope, and Linda got together whenever they could. Hope, naturally kinky in the bedroom, was always eager for a little spice, and Julie was just happy someone else could help her deal with Hope’s almost insatiable hunger when it came to sex.

Julie’s fingers came to play with the medal that still hung around Linda’s neck. It was something that Hope had insisted she kept on while they fucked her. The two had secretly stayed in Rio to watch the Swede, hoping their fuck buddy would win gold.

“You didn’t mess up, sweetie,” Hope whispered, moving some lose blonde strands out of the Swede’s face, not quite sure if it was Julie or Linda’s, as their head were leaning against each other. “You did a beautiful job, and we couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“We are so proud,” Julie assured her, moving her hand from the medal to her breast, giving the soft flesh a squeeze. “That could have happened to anyone.”

Linda knew in her head that they were right, but it still hurt. Her team had suffered because of her. Both of her team’s captains had come up to her after the match reassuring her and offering their comfort as best they could. Linda hadn’t even wanted to wait for her medal. She wanted to rush back to her room to see Hope and Julie. She wanted to be in their arms; to listen to their offers of comfort and experience their loving touch.

“I tell you what,” Hope said, now looking at both women. “You win your match against Denmark next month, and I’ll fly you out to see us.”

Linda looked shocked, first at the idea that Hope would consider flying her out to see them, and secondly because Hope knew her team’s schedule. She had thought that she was just fun for the Americans, though, in her heart, she had always hoped there was something more. Every time she was with them her she felt complete.

“Are you…,” she trailed off, not knowing what to say. There was so many things she wanted to speak to them about but she was too afraid to say anything.

Julie stopped playing with the Swede’s small perky breasts. “You do know how much you mean to us, don’t you?”

Hope, who could actually see Linda’s face, noticed the shock and surprise written on the Swedes face. She moved forward quickly, pressing her lips on the defender’s mouth. They moved as they kissed each other; Hope putting every feeling she had for both blondes into the kiss. Julie was content to watch while holding Linda from behind. There was no jealousy between the three. Sure, Hope and Julie were a couple, but they hoped that Linda would understand that she meant something to them, that if she ever came to the states, or they went to Europe, something more permanent could happen between them.

“I..,” Linda said, pulling back, out of breath from the consuming kiss. “I had no idea. You.. you both mean so much to me as well.”

Julie squeezed her from behind, giving a sad smile. “Then no more tears, chipmunk. Forgive yourself for today, and look forward to brighter days.”

The Swede let Hope wipe her eyes. There would indeed be brighter days. She was determined to beat Denmark in their group play for the UEFA cup. They were as good as beaten as far as she was concerned. Hope and Julie had made the promise of her visiting them afterward, and she wanted to return to them a champion this time.

Maybe she would even be able to stay long enough to see Julie play in the NWSL championship. She would like that very much. To spend time with her loves, that is what was really important. As images of the future flashed before her eyes, for the first time, she forgot about her mistake.

“We actually got you something,” Hope said clearing her throat. She was never good at lovey dovey things despite Julie’s protests otherwise. She picked up her wallet from the nightstand, taking her time opening the coin part and pulling out a silver chain, a pendant hanging loosely at the bottom.

Hope looked at the blondes, her eyes meeting Julie’s briefly before connected with the teary- eyed Linda. This time her eyes were rimmed red from something other than hurt. “This...well this is for you. We hoped to give it to you on a happier note, but we just wanted you to know that...we think of you as a part of us now.”

Linda had tears streaming down her face, the silver medal no longer felt like a leaden weight that it had before. She didn’t say anything as Hope removed her Olympic silver to replace it with something so much more meaningful.


End file.
